wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Heirloom
Heirloom is an item type that is new with Wrath of the Lich King.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=9679633896&sid=2000#18 The items have a golden hue in their text color, and their attributes scale with the character's level.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=9679633896&sid=2000&pageNo=4#75 Nearly all heirloom items are named after popular items from the early days of Classic WoW, and share the look of these items. Once purchased, heirlooms bind to the account, as opposed to an individual character. This means they can be mailed to any character that shares the same account and server, including those of opposing faction (patch 3.3). Heirloom items can be returned for a refund within the normal two-hour grace period, but only if the item was not mailed to a different character yet. Heirlooms automatically take on the attributes of a blue quality item of the level of its wearer. At level 80, heirlooms are approximately equivalent to an item level 187 item, and will ultimately be replaced by questing, instancing, and PvP at the maximum level. Heirloom items do not have a durability stat, and do not need to be repaired. This saves money when leveling your character. Heirlooms were given a durability stat in Patch 3.3.5, but this was quickly hotfixed. For classes that can wear mail and plate items, while the character is under level 40, heirlooms will appear as leather or mail armor types until that character is able to wear the mail or plate armor type. For instance, when purchasing an heirloom for a level 12 shaman, you want to buy a mail heirloom item, which will scale down to leather when equipped on the shaman until the shaman reaches level 40, when it will become mail again. Heirloom shoulders and chestpieces bestow upon the wearer the blessing of the original wearer, and therefore allow greater experience gains while wearing them. The experience bonuses from the shoulder and chestpieces stack with each other and with the rested bonus, and affect experience gains from quests, Bornakk}} but do not stack with Essence of Wintergrasp. Heirloom item restrictions are skill based and not class based. For instance, any class could wear the cloth shoulders and chest for the 20% experience boost, but classes such as warriors and rogues would not benefit from the item's casting stats. Shoulders The heirloom shoulders were originally sold only in Wintergrasp or Dalaran. In Patch 3.2.0, the shoulders sold in Dalaran are also purchasable from Dame Evniki Kapsalis at the Argent Tournament Grounds in Icecrown for Champion's Seals once the title has been earned. . Chestpieces Heirloom chestpieces were released in Patch 3.2.0. They have a 10% experience boost from quests and kills, and this boost stacks with the 10% from the shoulders (thus making leveling for the lower-levels much easier) . These can be purchased from Dame Evniki Kapsalis once the title has been earned, at the Argent Tournament Grounds in Icecrown costing 60 , or from Enchanter Erodin (Horde) / Enchanter Isian (Alliance) in Dalaran costing 40 . Source, stats, images:http://www.mmo-champion.com/index.php?topic=67841.0 Below, classes in parentheses are not in the proper armor class, but will still get the full benefit from the listed heirloom. Classes in brackets will find the heirloom significantly weaker than another one, but will still benefit. Keep this in mind if buying an heirloom for several alts to use. Weapons, accessories, misc. Like the shoulders, many of these weapons and other heirlooms were originally sold either in Dalaran or in Wintergrasp. Some were added as available only at the Argent Tournament, but currently both the Dalaran and Argent Tournament vendors offer the same selection of items. A quest reward ring was added in Patch 3.3.0 that grants players an additional 5% XP bonus (stackable with the shoulder and chest bonuses). Head and Shoulder Enchants The head enchants available at revered with certain factions, and the shoulder enchants available at exalted with the Sons of Hodir, are also heirloom-quality items, but are only useable by level 80 characters. This is to allow for the use of these powerful enchants without having to grind through the reputations (particularly Sons of Hodir) with another character. The enchants became Bind to Account in Patch 3.3.0. Note that these Heirloom items are the only the highest level version of the item the faction vendor carries. For example, , is not an Heirloom and the name will not appear in a brown color in the vendor's trade window. Enchanting your Heirlooms Heirlooms can be enchanted only with enhancements that will not bind the item to the character. The items are treated as item level 1, and as such can not use most Burning Crusade or higher enhancements, including Death Knight runes. Also worth considering is the fact that some of the enhancements that can be used will not actually take effect unless the character using them is of the appropriate level. The shoulder enchants from the Inscription profession will work on Heirlooms shoulders at any level, however you will require Inscription for the enchant to take effect. This means minimum level required is 65 (to have 400 skill). The pvp shoulder enchant will only work when your character reaches level 70. For the sake of space, only the most useful enchantments are included. (Note: You are able to place Zandalar Signets on Heirloom Items if you have the rep though they require lvl 55 to become active.) References External links * Armory Light: Heirloom Scaling Calculator * Heirloom Items Scale Calculator * RRVS: Beta Bind to account items * MMOC: Some BtA items * WoW Insider on Heirlooms * MMOC: Chests Category:World of Warcraft heirloom items Category:Game terms